Batalhas
by Blackverdammt
Summary: Sirius Black travava uma batalha. Harry era seu afilhado, e ele lhe devia olhares paternos. / Slash. Sirry.


**Disclaimer**: Não possuo nada, além do Sirius, e da loucura, é claro. n_n rs. Enfim, tudo é da Rowling, e mimimi.

**Notas:** Sem betagem, ninguém se disponibilizou para corrigir minhas coisinhas, então sejam gentis.

* * *

**Batalhas**

_por Blackverdammt_

* * *

Sirius era impulsivo, ele raramente parava para medir as conseqüências de seus atos, era uma característica Gryffindor, sim, mas que vários dos Black carregavam.

Mas Sirius também sabia quando estava prestes a fazer ou estava fazendo algo impulsivo, talvez até errado. Na maioria das vezes ele ignorava a sua consciência e fazia o que seu animal queria.

Com isso não foi diferente.

Ele passou dias com a angustia e a culpa corroendo-o ao flagrar-se o olhando e imaginando coisas erradas. Logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas como era difícil lutar com si próprio, reprimir sua imaginação... E ao sair de seus devaneios e fita-lo, não sabia se sorria ao ver seu lindo garoto o olhando intensamente, ou repreendia-se pelos pensamentos cheios de um carinho impróprio dirigidos a ele.

Sirius travava uma batalha.

As sombras o engolfavam quando se punha em pensar o quão errado ele era, em como já havia nascido errado, e em como passou a vida fazendo coisas erradas, coisas que camuflava com boas intenções. E ele sentia afogar na escuridão ao imaginar o quão longe iria fazendo essas coisas erradas, ao que aqueles sentimentos o levariam. O quão louco ele devia estar por sentir o que não deveria? Perguntava-se.

Sofria por cobiçar e amar de forma errada.

Mas, no fim, acabou cedendo ao animal, ou melhor, a Ele. O Sirius condenado, o prisioneiro de Azkaban. Cedeu aos desejos e sentimentos que pelo visto eram recíprocos.

Ainda assim se questionava.

Algumas vezes quando estava só.

Mas logo se convencia de que não podia ser tão errado, ou podia?

E outras vezes quando estava com ele. Mas ai o que o convencia eram os beijos apaixonados, dados com pretensão de trazê-lo à tona, de fazê-lo emergir de seu abismo.

Aquele era um dos momentos em que se questionava. Que duvidava seriamente de sua sanidade. Na maior parte do tempo, só desejava, e agia de acordo com seus desejos, mas nesses raros instantes, depois de toda a batalha interna, ele parava e pensava no quanto era errado.

E agora, no momento em que fazia isso, estava olhando-o. O garoto corado e ofegante embaixo de si, com a respiração normalizando ao poucos, e aparentemente confortável com o peso do homem, seu padrinho, pressionando seu corpo. Sirius afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e puxou o ar, sentindo seu cheiro peculiar, beijou levemente a pele jovem do menino e sentiu uma mão deslizar por seus cabelos, Harry afagava sua cabeça.

Era nesses momentos em que ele tinha vontade de mandar pro inferno o mundo e seus valores e sua ética. Era difícil ser as duas coisas, padrinho e amante.

Se ele poderia ser só o primeiro? Claro que poderia.

Se não tivesse passado doze anos de sua vida em Azkaban.

Se tivesse passado esse tempo em liberdade, criando Harry, as coisas seriam tão diferentes. Pelo menos Sirius achava que sim.

E novamente ele pensava que aquele era seu afilhado, o menino que ele iria ninar e colocar na cama para dormir, não para amá-lo.

A quem alimentaria, e iria brincar, e despiria para tomar banho, e não com intenções maliciosas.

O menino a quem ensinaria a jogar quadribol, que ensinaria todos os feitiços irritantes, que usava no tempo de escola, antes mesmo de Harry entrar em Hogwarts. Seria isso e muito mais que o iria ensinar, e não a amar, não a mexer-se loucamente e gemer indecências embaixo de si e de encontro a sua boca.

A ele contaria todas as histórias dos Marotos, e da luta de seu pai para conquistar sua mãe.

E no momento certo, ou desde cedo, o aconselharia sobre garotas, ou garotos, e o incentivaria a ir em frente e convidar quem quer que seja pra ir a Hogsmead. E não morreria de ciúmes por cada olhar velado que a menina Ginny o lançava.

Ali estava o garoto que criaria como filho. Que quando chegasse a hora, teriam "a conversa", pelos menos de sua parte, tranqüilamente. E não seria ele a mostrar-lhe na prática o que era sexo.

Porque Harry era seu afilhado, e Sirius lhe devia olhares paternos.

Ele queria poder vê-lo como um garoto que precisava de um pai, e não como um rapaz atraente, possuidor de um olhar desconcertante de tão intenso, que o fazia sair da realidade para fantasiar com ele, que o fazia voltar ao mundo real para realizar suas fantasias. Sirius gostaria de não ter aprendido a observá-lo e amar intensamente cada expressão sua, queria não ter o visto daquela forma. Mas também queria, desejava ardentemente e mais do qualquer coisa, esquecer que ele era Harry, seu afilhado, o filho de Prongs.

E assim poder amá-lo simplesmente, livre de culpas, livre do resto de sanidade que existia em si.

Ele travava uma nova batalha, já praticamente ganha. A parte de Sirius que queria não amá-lo perdia somente para a parte que o queria em seus braços, inteiramente, sem ter a consciência da loucura que cometia.

Mas, como aprendera nesses últimos anos, ninguém pode ter tudo o que quer, nem mesmo (ou principalmente) Sirius Black

* * *

NA: Eu tenho uma queda (da terra ao Tártaro) por essa ficzinha. Ela pode não ter saído do jeito que imaginei, mas foi quase. E a sensação que tive ao escrevê-la é meio indescritível... E hm, espero que tenham compreendido o que eu quis passar. Ç.Ç que tal um pouco de amor pra ela? Rs.

Beijos.

PS: **Não** é uma continuação de Sombra, apesar de que depois que eu postar a continuação (Alucinação), ela possa até ser vista como uma.


End file.
